


【盾冬/EC】Sex education and practice（性爱理论与实践）

by kkkko



Series: 【盾冬/EC】Sex education and practice（性爱理论与实践） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko
Summary: 用猎鹰的翅膀、黑寡妇的枪、钢铁侠的战甲、鹰眼的箭筒和美国队长的盾牌发誓，三个小时之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝对不相信，自己会主动邀请一个认识不到半天的男生做自己的炮友。虽然他辣透了——这句划掉。“主动邀请”，“男生”，“炮友”。圣母耶稣玛利亚！这必须成为接下来三个月的新闻头条。





	1. Chapter 1

**0．**

**“So…Hmmmm…I mean, from now on, we…we are partners, right？（所以……从今天开始，我们就是搭档了，对吗？）”**

“I think so? Is there any problem?（嗯哼？有问题吗？）”

“NO！I mean, no！Of course not！（没有！我是说，当然没问题！） **”**

不用照镜子，史蒂夫·罗杰斯都清楚地知道，自己现在看起来一定像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃。

巴基笑眯眯地盯着右手边坐立不安的大男孩。 **Jesus！他手足无措的样子真的是——辣——透——了。**

史蒂夫觉得自己要沸腾了——字面意义上的，沸腾。 **过高的肾上腺素使得他体温上升，心跳加快，呼吸急促……血液像是烧开了的水，在咕噜咕噜地冒泡。热量从内脏、骨骼肌迅速蔓延到表皮——膨胀，膨胀，膨胀——嘭！他觉得自己头上炸开了一束烟花。GOD！GOD！GOD！STOP IT！**

巴基终于挪开了视线。

史蒂夫呼出一口气——感谢上帝。

**用猎鹰的翅膀、黑寡妇的枪、钢铁侠的战甲、鹰眼的箭筒和美国队长的盾牌发誓，三个小时之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝对不相信，自己会主动邀请一个认识不到半天的男生做自己的炮友。虽然他辣透了——这句划掉。**

**“主动邀请”，“男生”，“炮友”。**

**圣母耶稣玛利亚！**

**这必须成为接下来三个月的新闻头条。**

**1.**

“上午好，小朋友们！”娜塔莎俯身从拳击场围栏中央钻出来，“我叫娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，接下来的一个学期，我负责你们的体育课。”

“哇哦——”杰斯戏谑地吹了一个响哨，压低声音和西蒙说话，“真他妈辣——！这胸，这腰，这屁股……啧啧啧……”

娜塔莎忽视了两人的悄悄话，“听着，我和上一任教师克林特不一样。巴顿只用了三分力，而我——绝不会对你们手下留情。”

“抱歉打断一下”，杰斯直勾勾地盯着娜塔莎运动内衣里若隐若现的乳沟，“无意冒犯，但是——老师，我真的怀疑你的能力。哦！我当然不是怀疑你的床上功夫，但是……拳击……抱歉，我认为这是男孩子的事情。当然，你要是在 **那方面** 不对我手下留情……”

“噗嗤——”西蒙笑出了声。陆陆续续地又有压抑的笑声传出。

史蒂夫皱着眉头看着身边嘻嘻哈哈的同学，正义因子在心底疯狂叫嚣。

巴基隐没在最后一排的角落里，悄悄攥紧了拳头。

“你知道吗”，娜塔莎笑着上前一步，不卑不亢地对上杰斯的视线，“我就喜欢你这样的。”

杰斯得意地一笑。

下一瞬，娜塔莎右腿膝盖猛抬，正中杰斯下身，同时左拳狠狠砸向他右眼眶。趁他防备不及，一个过肩摔，直接把杰斯甩到了竞技场围栏上。

“咣当——”，杰斯跌落到地上，捂着下身，痛苦地蜷成一团。

娜塔莎把碎发别到耳后，微笑地看向呆若木鸡的众人，“还有问题吗？没有了？没有了我们就开始上课。”

“首先，我需要你们两两分组——”，娜塔莎轻轻踢了踢杰斯的手腕，“嗨！起来了，大块头！”

杰斯佝偻着身子，一小步一小步地挪回队伍。西蒙不轻不重地锤了一下他的肩膀，换来杰斯一个欲除之而后快的狠瞪。

“十秒钟，选好你的搭档。十——”

西蒙大笑着揽过杰斯的肩膀，视线不自觉地往他胯下瞄，“兄弟！我会对你手下留情的。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

“九——”

波比和贝蒂，妮娜和卡洛琳，仅有的四个女孩子迅速两两成对，抱成一团。

“八——”

同寝室或幼年好友也陆陆续续组好了队伍。

“七——”

史蒂夫开始后悔，当初为什么没有拖着舍友山姆一起报拳击课。

“六——”

巴基也是独身一人。他倒是不骄不躁，漫不经心地把玩手里的拳套。

“五——”

还剩下四个人。史蒂夫，巴基，斯蒂芬，欧文。

“四——”

四个人面面相觑。

“三——”

欧文默默靠近斯蒂芬，“你……你好！我们……我们可以成为搭档吗……”

斯蒂芬迅速把欧文拉到身旁，“当然。”

“二——”

“抱歉，我真的不是对你们有看法……只是……只是……你们的块头真的很大……”欧文小心翼翼地赔笑，“我……我比较怕疼……”

哦！当然。史蒂夫努力勾出一个礼貌的微笑——毕竟你们是皮包骨的欧文和皮包骨的斯蒂芬，而我……是一个两百磅一米八的壮汉。

“一——”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”

巴基把长发挽成一个小揪儿，顺便把一幅蓝色的拳套丢到史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫手忙脚乱地接过拳套，“嗨！巴基！”

“做的不错。”娜塔莎赞赏地点点头，“希望你们相处愉快。”

娜塔莎给他们布置了对练的任务。

巴基觉得这个“你追我赶”，或者说“你怎么动我就跟着怎么动，我们之间的距离不能超过一米”的操作，非常愚蠢。

就算是为了练习腿部肌肉灵活性，就算可以检测两个人的灵敏度，也依旧——蠢爆了。

但是他不得不做，因为他打不过娜塔莎——至少现在打不过。

“你先来。”巴基膝盖微曲，夹紧胸部，半低头，眼睛透过额前的发丝，直勾勾的盯着史蒂夫。

“好。”史蒂夫压低重心，“预备——”

史蒂夫向左小跳三步，巴基紧随其后。未站稳时，借着强大的肌肉力量，克服惯性，史蒂夫再次一跳，迅速回到了中央。几乎是同一瞬，巴基也回到了中央。

不得不说，史蒂夫有些惊讶。

巴基右侧唇角微微一勾，绿色的眼睛里盈满了笑意。

不知为何，史蒂夫一下子来了兴致。

这次他的动作更加敏捷迅速，右，前，后，左，左，后，右，左，前……

巴基像是能读心，又或者是对他了如指掌，他所有的假动作，都被对方一一识破。

你追我赶。

直到巴基突然靠近。

他打出一记直拳，正冲史蒂夫额头。史蒂夫连忙俯身，堪堪躲过。来不及休息，上勾拳已经闯到了他的眼前。史蒂夫拱起脊背，同时左臂下压，化解攻势。

眼看巴基又要蓄力进攻，史蒂夫索性化被动为主动，左直拳佯攻，右直拳直冲对方面门。巴基仿佛早有预料，右手推掉左直拳，左手挡在额前，让对方扑了个空。

史蒂夫越战越勇，巴基也不屈不挠，一来二去，两人都忘记了这还是在上课。

这是棋逢对手的惺惺相惜之感。

史蒂夫是威风凛凛的雄狮，一招一式，都裹挟着绝对力量；巴基是灵活矫健的猎豹，一静一动，都夹杂着敏捷跃动。

“啪，啪，啪。”娜塔莎的鼓掌声终于把二人拉回了现实。

史蒂夫这才发现，同班的同学早已停下动作，退到角落，将广阔的训练场都留给了二人。

“非常棒”，娜塔莎不吝夸奖，“你们两个都有非常棒的基础，这节课对你们来说已经没什么用了——毕竟只是基础课。但是——我还有很多可以教给你们的东西。如果你们不想调课，我可以单独教你们两个——相信我，我不会让你们失望的。”

史蒂夫拿眼神询问巴基，巴基无所谓地耸耸肩。

“没问题，辛苦您了。”

“成交”，娜塔莎俏皮地留下一个wink，转向其他人，“今天的课程就到这里了，下周见！”

史蒂夫把拳套丢进门口右侧的箱子——学校会统一清洗和消毒。转头的瞬间，刚好看到巴基在换衣服。

小麦色的皮肤上覆了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的像是撒了银粉；肌肉带动肩胛骨耸到一起，像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶；蜿蜒的背线是浅浅的沟壑，延伸到被汗水沾湿的短裤里。

白色的运动衫一下子挡住了史蒂夫的视线。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

“什么？”史蒂夫猛然回神，这才意识到自己的失礼，“抱歉……刚刚有点走神。”

“没关系”，巴基把散在额前的长发捋到脑后，“你的名字。”

“哦！史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“Ok，下周见，史蒂夫。”

“等一下！”史蒂夫也不知道自己为什么会叫住巴基。

“怎么？”巴基疑惑地蹙起眉头。

该死！该死！赶紧想个理由！

“额……要不要……一起吃饭。我是说，一起去食堂！你……你要吃饭的吧……”史蒂夫觉得自己蠢透了。

“哈哈哈！”爽朗的笑声在空旷的走廊里回响，“哦史蒂夫！你真是太可爱了！”

“我才不可爱……”史蒂夫红着脸小声嘟哝。

“不！史蒂薇，你是我在这个学校里见过的最可爱的人。”巴基斜倚在门框上，眉眼弯弯。

“我才不……”

“你可以在这儿站着纠结一整天——但是我要去吃饭了——你来还是不来？”

“当然要！”史蒂夫抓起书包，迈着大步追上他。

**2．**

下午一点五十分，史蒂夫已经坐在了教室里。

实话实说，他也不知道自己为什么要选这门课。“性爱理论与实践”，这里面的每一个字，似乎都与他无关——拜托，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是全校闻名的洁身自好。做爱？不好意思，他可能都没和别人牵过手。

“那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

史蒂夫绝不是有意偷听，只是角落里的窃窃私语的声音实在太引人注目。

“对！”

“GOD！他怎么会选这门课！”

“嘘——”洛伦压低声音，“不管为什么，至少给我们机会啊！”

“噫！你怎么知道！说不定他只是兴趣……”

“为了兴趣？GOD！相信我，女人的第六感告诉我，史蒂夫·去他妈的洁身自好·罗杰斯，绝对有想法。”

“哇哦——猜猜谁会成为这个幸运儿？”詹妮弗饶有兴致地挑挑眉，“会是我吗？”

“做你的春秋大梦去吧！”洛伦推开搔首弄姿的詹妮弗，“想想你前面有多少人——至少排着一个啦啦队。”

“好吧……”詹妮弗自暴自弃地摊在课桌上，“但是我想想就觉得好爽。”

史蒂夫红着脸埋到作业本里，决定再也不因为好奇而偷听了。

一点五十八分。

巴基打着哈欠走进教室。他讨厌下午两点的课——怎么会有这么变态的设置！根本睡不醒！

史蒂夫一眼就看到了他。

“巴基！”一个清亮的女声让史蒂夫把嘴边的“巴基”强行咽了回去。

“哦！多多，是吗？”巴基笑着走到女孩课桌旁，“好久不见。”

“好久不见！”女孩的眼睛里像是有星星，“我没想到你会选修这门课！能和你再上一节课真的太开心了！我还记得上学期的生物课，我们一起做实验……还要你给我的小熊！我一直都带在身上！”

史蒂夫发誓，他没有偷听——他们说话的声音真的太大了！整个班都听得到！

听到多洛莉丝的这段话，一定数量的女孩子肉眼可见地蔫了下去。

“巴基”，史蒂夫轻咳一声，“要上课了。”

巴基这才发现坐在多洛莉丝不远处的史蒂夫。他歉意地对她一笑，“抱歉，多多，我朋友比较古板。”

“没关系的。”多洛莉丝扯扯嘴角，试图掩饰心中的失落。

“抱歉”，巴基从书包侧袋掏出一块薄荷糖，“这个作为赔礼，够吗？”

多洛莉丝的眼睛一下子亮起来，“谢谢！天哪！巴基你真的太好了！”

史蒂夫的眉毛拧到一起——还有三十秒就上课了这两个人怎么还没聊完？

“啪——”一颗薄荷糖落到了史蒂夫的作业本上。

巴基一屁股坐在他身旁，“别皱眉了——你看上去像个上世纪的老古板。”

“我不是老古板。”史蒂夫盯着透明纸里包着的糖，像是盯着一枚定时炸弹。

“又来？”巴基笑着揉揉眼睛——他实在是太困了。

“我本来就不是老古板。”

“好了！我知道了！你不是大可爱，也不是老古板，满意了吗？”

“巴基！”史蒂夫懊恼地喷出一口气。

巴基的笑声藏在了胸膛里。

“下午好！”查尔斯踩着上课铃声走进教室，“很高兴见到你们！”

嘈杂的教室在查尔斯抬起眼睛的一瞬间变得鸦雀无声。

那是一片溺死人的蓝色。温柔地让你想起春日的海水。

“好吧，这已经不是我第一次看到这样的反应了”，查尔斯无奈地笑笑，轻轻敲了敲黑板，“孩子们！注意听讲！”

“我是查尔斯·泽维尔，负责这学期性爱理论与实践的教学，你们可以叫我X教授。”

“在开始上课之前，我需要做一个小调查——”，查尔斯在每张桌子上丢下一个包裹，“我想知道，你们之中的多少人，能正确使用避孕套。”

巴基看着手中20cm的肉色假阴茎，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫撕开避孕套包装袋，吹气，套住顶端，捏住储精囊，用力一撸——齐活儿。

“你很熟练嘛。”巴基歪着脑袋盯着史蒂夫。

“基本常识。”史蒂夫随口一答，脑子里还是刚刚多洛莉丝与巴基的对话。小熊？什么小熊？巴基和那个女孩子什么关系？为什么会送她小熊？还有薄荷糖，为什么巴基那么宠她！在她面前巴基怎么笑得那么开心？巴基和她认识很久了吗？他们是暧昧期的朋友吗？

“嗨！”巴基有些不解——史蒂夫怎么一直阴沉着脸，上午不是挺开心的吗，“想什么呢！”

“她是你女朋友吗？”

“什么？哪个？”巴基一头雾水。

“多洛莉丝，那个上课前和你聊天的那个。”

“当然不是！”巴基哭笑不得，“我和多多只是朋友！”

“可是你送了她小熊，还有薄荷糖，你还叫她多多。”

“老天！”为了不吸引更多人的注意力，巴基不得不压低声音，“朋友之间互送礼物不是很正常的吗？难不成你以为我在追她吗？”

史蒂夫用受伤的狗狗眼告诉巴基，是的。

“天哪！那已经是半年前的事情了……她要是不提我都不记得了……”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛。可是她记得，她记得可清楚了。她看你的眼神，就是想和你谈恋爱。

不对，我为什么要纠结这个！而且这是巴基的私事——我们只认识了不到半天，只是体育课的搭档，都算不上什么朋友，我怎么能随意询问他的私事！

该死！史蒂夫觉得自己无比可耻。

“OK，我觉得大家都还不错”，查尔斯重新站上讲台，“半数以上同学的操作是完全正确的，剩下的同学，存在一点点小错误——不必担心，我马上会讲，走出这个教室，你一定可以将避孕套的用法烂熟于心。”

“哦！我好想刚刚忘记讲了。鉴于我们的课程，是性爱理论与实践，所以我希望你们，都能够‘实践’我教给你们的理论知识。这就是说，我希望你们可以找到一个搭档……”

多洛莉丝突然扭过头，略带期许地看向巴基。

巴基低着头，没有看到她，但是——史蒂夫看到了。

“巴基，我们可以做搭档吗？”史蒂夫不假思索，脱口而出。

“什么？”巴基愣了。

教室又一次鸦雀无声。

“我们可以做搭档吗？”

“你确定？”

“当然！”

“好吧。希望你不要后悔。”

嘶嘶的吸气声此起彼伏。多洛莉丝瞪大了眼睛。

**史蒂夫·洁身自好·罗杰斯在课上主动邀请詹姆斯·布鲁克林小王子·巴恩斯做炮友！**

**而且反复确认！绝无戏言！**

**而且詹姆斯居然同意了！**

**GOD！这绝对可以霸占三个月的校园头条！**

“嗨……同学们，我希望你们没有误会我的意思——这个搭档可以是你的女朋友，男朋友，萍水相逢的路人，愿意……陪你试一下的伙伴……”，说到这儿，查尔斯瞄向史蒂夫和巴基，“他不一定是在座的人，也不一定是固定的。总之，我希望你们可以‘实践’，当然，安全措施一定要到位。”

史蒂夫一下子蒙了。

圣母耶稣玛利亚！他刚刚做了什么！

误会了教授的意思，不知道为什么要和多洛莉丝斗气，强行拉一个认识了不到半天的人做自己的炮友……

GOD！

“教授”，詹妮弗半开玩笑地朝查尔斯抛媚眼，“我可以邀请你作为我的搭档吗？”

“Oh dear！”查尔斯用最温柔的眼神说出了最伤人的话，“当然不可以。你太不赶巧了，我已经结婚了——今年六月份刚举行的婚礼。”

“哦！真遗憾——”，詹妮弗委屈地撇下嘴角。

“你可以转告你们的学弟学妹——这样的问题不要再问了。以及，这算是我们的小秘密——不要外传，要是万一被某一个控制欲爆棚的人知道了……他会公报私仇，有理有据地给你们挂科。”

“噫——”，詹妮弗打了一个寒颤。

“ok，闲聊已经够多了。我要开始上课了。今天是最最基础的部分——安全。如何正确使用避孕套，如何避免意外受孕或者感染疾病……”

查尔斯在讲课，巴基在盯着史蒂夫看。

“So…Hmmmm…I mean, from now on, we…we are partners, right？（所以……从今天开始，我们就是搭档了，对吗？）”为了缓解尴尬，史蒂夫不得不说点什么。

“I think so? Is there any problem?（嗯哼？有问题吗？）”

“NO！I mean, no！Of course not！（没有！我是说，当然没问题！）”

不用照镜子，史蒂夫都清楚地知道，自己现在看起来一定像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃。

巴基笑眯眯地盯着右手边坐立不安的大男孩。Jesus！他手足无措的样子真的是——辣——透——了。

史蒂夫觉得自己要沸腾了——字面意义上的，沸腾。过高的肾上腺素使得他体温上升，心跳加快，呼吸急促……血液像是烧开了的水，在咕噜咕噜地冒泡。热量从内脏、骨骼肌迅速蔓延到表皮——膨胀，膨胀，膨胀——嘭！他觉得自己头上炸开了一束烟花。GOD！GOD！GOD！STOP IT！

巴基终于挪开了视线。

史蒂夫呼出一口气——感谢上帝。

用猎鹰的翅膀、黑寡妇的枪、钢铁侠的战甲、鹰眼的箭筒和美国队长的盾牌发誓，三个小时之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝对不相信，自己会主动邀请一个认识不到半天的男生做自己的炮友。虽然他辣透了——这句划掉。

“主动邀请”，“男生”，“炮友”。

圣母耶稣玛利亚！

史蒂夫想穿越回去杀了自己。


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

“你们一定想知道，为什么我如此强调‘安全’，为什么我一定要确保在座的每一位，都知道安全套的使用方法”，查尔斯温和的声线带上了教授的威严，“因为任何一个不经意的疏忽，都可能会让你后悔终生。”

“首先，意外怀孕。如果女孩子们不想在每次性爱之后服用短期避孕药——毫无疑问这种外用激素在一定程度上会扰乱你的身体——那就请说服，或者强制你的男性伴侣，使用安全套。哦！我认识那种表情！‘我可以体外射精！’，嘿！男孩子们，先不说你们到底能不能忍得住——毕竟高潮来势汹汹，，很难保证你们有足够的理智操纵身体，把阴茎从温香软玉的阴道里抽离——每一个男性的前列腺液中，都含有少量的精子。如果不使用安全套，这些精子就有可能会卵细胞结合。哦，如果你非要用‘我试过无数次了从来都没有中标’来反驳我，那我只能说——哦真的，我一点不想用这种语句形容你——抱歉，你的精子活性可能真的比较差。”

教室里传出低沉沉的窃笑，女孩子们饶有兴趣的交头接耳，几个男孩子憋红了脸。

“再声明一次，我没有任何讽刺、挖苦或者含沙射影的意思，我只是在强调，体外射精并不可靠。另外，意外怀孕，对女孩子来说，也不是一件好事。 **在我的观感里，生养一个孩子，是一件跨度少则十几年，多则几十年的事情。这不应该是一个草率的决定——我希望每一个孩子的诞生，都蕴含着他父母的深思熟虑；所有呱呱坠地的婴儿，都不是一场露水情缘的草草收尾。** ”

“如果你们承认这点，或者说，考虑过这点，那就不可避免地会遇到这个问题——堕胎。”

“这是一个非常艰难的决定。千真万确，十分艰难。它会折磨你的思想——天哪！这是一个生命！我在抹杀一条生命！它会蹂躏你的身体。妊娠7周内，可进行药物流产——这意味着少则三天，多则一周的剧烈腹痛以及大量出血。超过8周，则必须采用人工流产。利用负压将胚胎扯碎，同时吸出体外——当然，之后需要刮擦清理子宫内膜，防止胚体残余，继续妊娠。”

“听起来残忍又血腥，对吗？我知道。但是事实就是如此。千百年的生物进化，完善了足够坚挺的对胎儿的保护。所以，想要打破自然规律，就需要强硬的手段。”

教室里静默地宛如夜半时分月光照耀下的教堂。

“接下来，疾病。淋病，尖锐湿疣，疱疹，梅毒，艾滋……我想我不必多说。 **尽管安全套并不能100%杜绝传染——毕竟安全套都不能确保100%避孕——但是它依旧是现存的，唯一的，可以限制疾病传播的手段，而且这一概率能达到半数及以上。** ”

“说到艾滋，我就不得不再多说几句了。艾滋难以发现，也难以治愈，但是——它并没有大家口口相传中的那么可怕……”

“不可怕吗？”西蒙斯突然出声打断了查尔斯，“艾滋为什么不可怕？哦！因为你是个鸡奸犯！怎么？被艹得太爽了以至于忘记了疾病的苦痛吗？”

史蒂夫锁紧眉头，紧盯着西蒙斯。

“你他妈别盯着我看！去他妈的史蒂夫！我还以为你是个汉子，切！怎么，转头就想艹旁边小婊子的屁股了吗？”

史蒂夫两颊微红，怒气更胜。巴基嘴角勾了勾，眸子里却全无笑意。

“还有你”，西蒙斯昂着脑袋，对讲台上的查尔斯不屑一顾，“听着。我选这门课，是想听怎么把女朋友艹得嗷嗷叫唤，不是想听他妈的医学科普！”

“西蒙斯·威廉，对吗？”查尔斯微笑地看着第二排中央傲慢无礼的学生，“我觉得我们需要谈谈。不要误会——没有办公室小沙发的陷阱，也没有刻意压低的期末成绩——只是一个普通的聊天，此时此刻，当时当下。”

“西蒙斯，首先，我需要纠正你的几个错误。第一，我不知道你曾经有多少性经历，但是至今为止，你仍然不能正确使用避孕套。”

安静的教室里爆出一阵哄笑。西蒙斯愤恨地咬着后槽牙。

“第二，艾滋病的传播途径有三条，性传播，母婴传播，血液传播。性传播只是其中一种，而且男男性交、男女性交、女女性交，都有可能引起体液交换，从而传播疾病。虽然我必须承认，三种性传播方式中，男男性交传染概率更大——因为相比于厚实高弹的阴道，单薄的直肠表面确实容易破裂——显然，毛细血管一旦暴露，病毒就有机可乘。这也是为什么，我一再强调安全。牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，确实爽快，但根据我的观察，大多数的人，尤其你们这个年纪，还是非常珍爱生命的。”

“OK，错误告一段落，接下来，我想聊点不一样的”，查尔斯微微抬起下巴，像是在回想往事，“实话说，西蒙斯，你的想法，让我想到了——主观意识与客观事实之间的关系。嗯……我想我可以举个例子。米开朗琪罗——你们对他都非常熟悉，对吗？OK。西斯廷教堂天顶壁画——他的传世代表作之一。当你看到《创造亚当》的时候，你想到的是什么？有人会说，我看到了上帝和他的信众；有人会说，我看到了生命和信仰的起源；有人会说，我看到了刚与柔，力与美；有人会说，我看到了一张有伤风化的大尺度艳照。”

又一阵哄笑。

“所以，这就是了。我们有语言，我们有艺术，我们有……思想。一件事情发生了，这是客观事实。但是——我们会用我们的主观意识揣测，或者说理解，这一客观事实。至于语言……则是我们表达想法的途径。 **语言本身是绝对中立的。它不能伤害，也不能安抚。但是——你看到的场景，你表达的语句，则会揭露你的内心——因为旁观者的眼睛，不止能看到他们想要看到的美丽，还会看到肤浅、丑陋、迷茫、偏见……** 就像我刚刚说的。有人说《创造亚当》是一幅粗制滥造的色情绘画，但是对那些拥有一双艺术之眼，那些能窥破繁复艳丽的色彩，那些能勇敢打破社会思想桎梏的人来说，《创造亚当》是一幅旷世奇作——它展示了人与神之间若即若离的脆弱链接，它彰显了世人对上帝的敬仰，它侧写了上帝对世人的眷恋。 **这，便是爱——它无关身份，无关地位，无关样貌，无关衣着——它是两个精神体的共鸣，是这个世界上最瑰丽辉煌的艺术品。爱，是一门艺术。而艺术，就是将爱公之于众。** ”

“啪——啪——啪——”

响亮的鼓掌声从教室后门方向传出。

不必扭头，查尔斯就知道来人是谁，“哦，艾瑞克！”。

脚步声越来越近，查尔斯认输一般抬起头，正对上来人灰绿色的眸子，“你偷听了多久了？”

“不多不少，就从威廉先生问问题开始。”

加重语气的“威廉先生”让西蒙斯没由来地一紧张。

“威廉先生，以及在座的各位，我想说， **恐同是上个世纪的事情** ”，艾瑞克熟稔地站在查尔斯身侧，熨帖的衬衫让他看起来像一位精致又致命的狩猎者，“1990年5月17日，世界卫生组织正式将同性恋从精神病名册除名。2001年4月1日，荷兰成为世界上第一个承认同性婚姻合法化的国家。在这之后，比利时、加拿大、英国、德国……三十多个国家和地区，都已承认同性婚姻合法。2015年6月26日，美国全境，也通过了同性婚姻合法化的法案。这就是说，法律上，同性伴侣与异性伴侣享有相同的权益和保护。也就是说，任何对异性伴侣来说是侮辱性的语句，对同性伴侣来说，也是。以及，泽维尔先生是弗瑞校长特聘的教授。一个能让弗瑞出马邀请的人，他的学术能力与人品，想必也有目共睹。澄清一下，我从不反对学生对教授的监督，与此相反，我非常鼓励学生对教授的教学提出建议，但是——毫无证据，毫无逻辑，粗鲁傲慢、狂妄自大的人格侮辱，绝不是所谓的‘建议’。查尔斯教授为人温和，尤其不喜欢和学生计较。 **但是我，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，作为他的合法伴侣，他的丈夫，我会坚定不移地爱护他，支持他，仰慕他。他不计较的事情不代表我不会计较；他愿意原谅你的无知和傲慢，不代表我愿意。所以，威廉先生，下次开口之前，我希望你能慎重考虑你的用词。** ”

“叮铃——”下课铃恰到好处地响起。在艾瑞克的死亡凝视下，学生一言不发麻溜地走了个干净。

等最后一名学生离开教室，查尔斯带着三分怒气和七分无奈，半倚在窗边，“艾瑞克，我还以为终于有一个学期你能放我安心上课了。”

艾瑞克当然知道查尔斯不是真的生气，“我只是担心你被调皮的学生欺负。”

“得了吧！”良好的教养让查尔斯忍住了翻白眼的冲动，“我当教授这么多年了！什么样的学生没见过！这种程度的伤害对我来说根本不算什么的！”

“我知道”，艾瑞克上前两步，把教授整个儿圈在怀里，“但是我依旧舍不得。”

温热的唇瓣擦过查尔斯的额角，是一个轻吻。

查尔斯安抚地拍了拍艾瑞克的后背，在他怀里转了个方向。

窗外是刚下课的学生。

“所以……你是怎么找到我的？”查尔斯忽视了艾瑞克在他小腹上摩挲的双手，“用铁叉威胁弗瑞吗？”

“我问了几个学生。”

“你居然威胁你的学生！”查尔斯的声音一下子拔高，“天哪！艾瑞克你怎么能这样！”

 **“我没有‘威胁’他们”，** 艾瑞克大言不惭 **，“我只是询问班上的学生，是否有人恰好选了这门课，请求他们告知上课的时间和地点，以及友善地提醒他们，我的课期末考试比较难。”**

“天哪……”查尔斯无奈地低下头，“我第一次上这门课，你特地从基诺沙跑过来，呲着牙雕塑一样站在讲台旁边，我的学生吓得话都不敢说。下一学期，你假装学生，坐在最后一排正中央，盯地全班芒刺在背，一个个都像屁股着了火。再后来，我在课程群里临时更换教室，你愣是一间一间排查，在课上到一半的时候闯进来。今年，我特地请求弗瑞，安排我们同时上课，而且只有选到课的学生才能看到上课时间和地点，结果你威胁你的学生！”

查尔斯越说越气，“听着，艾瑞克。我知道你担心我会被学生欺负，但是你要知道，我不只是一名教授，我也曾经是LGBT和平派的领袖！这么多年，我和各种人打交道。政客，医生，律师，会计，宗教人士……我的承受能力远比你想象中强得多！你不必时时看着我的！而且，你这样会加重大家对LGBT群体的误会！一旦大家对我们避之不及，那我们奋斗一生所得来的东西，就会化为乌有……唔！”

艾瑞克突然低头，含住了查尔斯喋喋不休的嘴唇。

查尔斯宕机了三秒，然后猛地推开艾瑞克。

艾瑞克没有纠缠，但他吸走了查尔斯肺部的空气，逼得小个子教授大口喘气。

“艾瑞克，你不能总是用接吻让我闭嘴——就算你是我的合法丈夫，也不行。尤其是在我们谈正事的时候……”眼见艾瑞克又要靠过来，查尔斯手忙脚乱地伸直手臂，抵住他的胸膛，“停下，不要动。”

艾瑞克笑着举起双手，后撤十厘米。

经过这一番插曲，查尔斯也不想多费口舌了。

他打开窗，带着湿气的风直扑到他脸上。不过四点多，日光就已经褪了颜色，半梦不醒地在地上拉出长长的影子。

他的腰肢被一条有力的臂膀环住，他的右手被一只戴戒指的手握住，他的侧颈被细碎的胡茬扎地微痒。

“知道我为什么选择铂金戒指吗？”一阵气浪喷在查尔斯耳侧，惹得他缩了缩脖子。

“嗯？”

“因为你很像它。”

查尔斯挑挑眉，等着他的解释。

“铂是贵金属，在地壳内含量极少，所以它非常贵——大概是同质量黄金的两到三倍。就像你，地球上只有一个，珍贵到想把你塞到口袋里，随时随地都能看着。”

“铂很稳定，自然条件下几乎以单质存在，而且极难与其他物质反应。但它也不是不反应。它夹在金银中间。金……太过沉闷固执，空有一副亮闪闪的外壳。银……太过欺软怕硬。它喜欢的，就剧烈反应，生成难溶的各式化合物，不喜欢的，便看也不看一眼。铂就不一样。它能接收，也能恢复。在工业上，铂具有极其优良的催化性能。合成氨，尾气净化，有机物氢化、环化、裂解……诸多反应，都要用铂来催化。多孔铂可以吸附气体，降低反应活化能，从而提高反应效率。就像你，可以极好地融合所有人——无论是善意的，还是恶意的。

**“你……总是有一种温和的力量，能让人们放下成见，放下隔阂，放下过激的言论，放下无意义的伤害，真正去倾听对方，理解对方。有意也好，无意也罢，你总是能催化人与人之间的交流。”**

**“你就像是……海纳百川，却从不为礁石所扰。无论经历了什么，无论生活给予你多大的恶意和伤害，你的内心都依旧纯洁善良，都依旧对未来充满希望。”**

**“以及”，艾瑞克突然笑了出来，“无论我的‘磁场’多强，你总是不为所动——毕竟铂怎么都不能被磁铁吸引。”**

查尔斯扣紧两人的手，“我都不知道一对戒指居然还有这么多故事……”

“我不懂文学，不懂历史，做不到像你一样引经据典舌灿莲花，所以只能用理科生的笨拙，静悄悄地藏住爱意——”

“我知道”，查尔斯的眼尾泛起红色，“我一直都知道。”

一个吻落在查尔斯的侧颈。

“但是你有一个地方说错了。”

揽住查尔斯的胳膊突然僵住了。

查尔斯转过身子，面向艾瑞克，“ **我的身体和精神或许是铂，但是我的心，一定是最纯净的铁——无论我身在何方，我的心，一直都在你这儿——不离不弃。** ”

教授的手指戳到上了艾瑞克的心口，“ **生死相随** 。”

艾瑞克握住查尔斯的手指。

下一秒，天旋地转，查尔斯被艾瑞克扛在了肩上。

“艾瑞克——！！！”突如其来的失重让查尔斯尖叫一声。

艾瑞克把查尔斯放到了讲桌上。

“你这是……唔！”

艾瑞克啃咬着查尔斯的嘴唇，模糊不清地开口，“窗边不安全。”

“这是教室……唔！”

艾瑞克的嘴唇从查尔斯的嘴角转移到了他的下颌。

“艾瑞克！我们不能……唔！”查尔斯被艾瑞克逼得说不出完整的句子。

“我们又不是没在教室里做过。”

“没错，但是我们不能把每个教室都做一遍……嘶——！”

艾瑞克在查尔斯锁骨尖儿上不轻不重地咬了一口，“查尔斯，专心！以及”，一只手窜到了查尔斯的裤腰里，在他饱满的臀瓣上狠揉一把，“我们当然可以把每个教室都做一遍。”

吃过晚饭，史蒂夫在宿舍里写作业。

他的舍友山姆·威尔森突然爆出一阵大笑，“史蒂夫？哈哈哈！我一定要告诉你这个，这他妈真的太好笑了！哈哈哈哈哈！”

史蒂夫仿佛意识到了什么，“山姆，我猜你看到的是……有人说我今天当众约了一个男生当炮友。”

山姆把床板拍得咣咣响，笑得在床上打滚儿，“你怎么知道！天哪这简直……哈哈哈哈！不行了我笑得肚子疼！哈哈哈哈哈……天哪！造谣的人能不能想一个靠谱一点的理由……哈哈哈！卧槽哈哈哈哈！”

“山姆。”

“嗯？哈哈哈……不行你让我笑一会……哈哈哈！”

“山姆，这是真的。”

“你说什么？真的？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”山姆笑得更开心了，“史蒂夫，这是我今年听过的最有意思的笑话，没有之一。哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫过于严肃的表情让山姆的大笑一下子卡壳了。

“等等”，山姆一下子坐正，满脸写着“我不相信”，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你认真的吗？你，当众，约了，一个，男生，做，炮，友？？！！”

一字一顿，百转千回。一个普通的问句愣是被山姆演绎出了rap的味道。

“也不算是当众……”史蒂夫有些心虚。

“我的天哪！！”山姆从床上跳下来，光着脚在地板上走来走去，“天哪！史蒂夫！你从来都没有说过你是一个gay！不不不不——不要误会，我完全，从不，歧视gay，也完全不介意和你做舍友——开玩笑你就差满脸写着正义善良文明勇敢了——但是！！！天哪！！你居然主动约人！天哪这真是……哦天哪！”山姆惊恐地仿佛要尖叫，“这就好比告诉我你要在众目睽睽之下背着炸药包去炸五角大楼——我没说你做不出来——我只是……天哪！这简直……太……出乎意料了。”

史蒂夫红着耳尖避开了山姆的注视，“我……我可能不是gay……我只是……”

构思了很久，史蒂夫也没有想出合理的解释。“好吧，我是gay。”

山姆想给史蒂夫展示一个标准的纯度100%的草泥马微笑。

最终，山姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“听着，老兄，这条路可能有点难走，但是我永远支持你。”

史蒂夫回他一个微笑。

“哦！我还真的挺想认识他的，就那个把你迷得神魂颠倒的小妖精——”

“他不是小妖精……”

“这是玩笑！！天哪！老兄！你没有幽默细胞吗！这是玩笑！！”山姆翻了一个巨大的白眼。

史蒂夫再次微笑——抱歉，我真的不知道。

静默片刻，史蒂夫有些紧张地开口，“山姆，我记得这周六下午和晚上，你要和朋友们一起看球赛，对吗？”

“没错。有问题吗？”山姆抓起一把薯片，“要吃吗？”

“不了”，史蒂夫谢过他的好意，“我只是确认一下你不在宿舍。”

“我不在。等等——”，山姆艰难地咽下嘴里的薯片，“你不会想在宿舍里开party吧！鉴于你刚刚搞出一个惊世骇俗的校园头条，说不定你又想再搞一个……”

“不会！当然不会！”史蒂夫急忙否认，“我只是……要和巴基一起……完成……一次……课程作业。”

“课程作业？哦你们要讨论是吗？那为什么不去研讨间？研讨间空间大，比宿舍要方便的多。”

“额……”，史蒂夫深吸一口气，“因为……因为我们可能会产生一些……噪音。”

“噪音？”山姆一头雾水，“你们到底什么课题？论指甲刮擦黑板的声音到底有多么毛骨悚然吗？”

史蒂夫的脸要红不红，奇怪的很。

“等等，巴基，这个名字好耳熟。巴基——！！！！”山姆像是一只被踩瘪了的尖叫鸡，高八度的声音震掉了一层天花板的灰尘，“他，是，你，的，炮，友。”

“对”，说开了反而让史蒂夫觉得不尴尬了。

“所以你们要……”

“对，我们要做爱。”史蒂夫的表情庄重地仿佛在进行竞选总统演讲。

山姆自暴自弃地捂住脸，“我保证，晚上十二点之前绝对不回来——天哪我一点都不想看直播gv——我只有一个要求。”

史蒂夫皱紧眉头。

山姆瘫在床上，抱紧枕头，“不要在我床上搞。”


End file.
